Little Lucy
by icypika
Summary: It takes place after the Infinity Clock Incident. An unfortunate side effect from almost merging with the clock has turned Lucy back into an 8 year old. It will lead to a new friend and will Lucy be able to survive as a little kid in the Crazy Fairy Tail guild?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had just been freed from the Infinity Clock, but something was wrong and everyone knew it. They decided to tell Lucy once she woke up, but for now they headed back to the guild.

Out of POV Fairy Tail guild:

It had been three days since the incident with the Infinity Clock and Lucy still wasn't awake.

Natsu growled, "DAMN IT! LUCY WAKE UP! WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Grey scoffed, "Screaming and shouting isn't going to wake her up flame for brain. She was targeted and used for a second time. Remember the Phantom Lord incident? A lot of us got seriously hurt during that event. And it's almost a repeat of it. Not to mention her condition ain't helping either." Natsu and Grey continued arguing not noticing she was starting to wake up.

Erza smacked both of them, "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! She is waking up!" Natsu and Grey saw this and quieted down.

Lucy was waking up last thing she could remember was being freed from the Infinity Clock. I looked up at Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Wendy.

She thought, "Wait when did I have to look up at Wendy?"

She asked, "When did Wendy get so much taller?" She flinched, "WAIT! Why does my voice sound so much higher?"

Erza said, "Lucy I have some bad news, it seems there was some uh…. side effects from almost merging with the Infinity Clock."

I went wide-eyed, "I need to see a mirror NOW!" Erza moved out of the way and I ran to the mirror behind her. I saw my 8 year old self.

She panicked, "AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Lucy started crying, "No! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

Levi kneeled down and pat Lucy on the head, "Calm down Lu Lu we'll find a way to get you back to normal. Maybe you should enjoy it while you can."

Lucy didn't calm down, "No! For all we know I could be stuck like this. OH NO! Can I still summon spirits?"

She pulled out one of her Zodiac keys, "OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

Leo was summoned but it was clear Lucy was now running low on magic power as she was sweating.

Leo looked at her and said, "LUCY! THANK THE SPIRIT KING YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Lucy sighed, "Ah this stinks since I'm only eight now I don't have as much magic power. This...this isn't fair!"

Lucy started crying and ran off.

Natsu cried out, "Lucy! Come back here!" He and Grey tried to chase after her but were stopped by Cana of all people.

Cana said, "Leave her be. My predictions tell me she will have a very important meeting with someone. Loke you should return to the Celestial Spirit World." Leo nodded and disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys Icypika here. I started my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. The idea more or less came from the opening from the Infinity Clock/Neo Oracion Seis arc. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read review.


	2. A new friend

Lucy's POV:

I was in the park of Magnolia crying my eyes out.

I said to myself, "Why is life so mean to me? First I had to deal with the Phantom Lord guild, then I was sealed away in a 7 year long slumber, when I woke up my only family was dead, then I was lied to about Michelle, and then I was almost sacrificed and merged with the Infinity Clock." I felt so weak and useless and all alone. I felt like the shadows of the world were trying to devour me.

All of the sudden I heard a raspy voice, "Well well looky here a little Celestial Wizard. Little girls shouldn't be play with such powerful toys." I looked up and saw a tall muscular man looking down at me.

I was shaking nervously like Plue did, "Who are you?"

He smirked, "My name is Mark Stine. I will be taking those keys from you now. REQUIP!" He pulled out a long sword and held it to my neck.

He said evilly, "If you don't struggle it'll be much less painful."

I tried to get to my keys but he cut my neck causing me to bleed but not enough to kill me, "AHHHH!"

A voice that sounded similar to mine shouted, "Okay thats enough from you Mark! OPEN GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

Mark turned around and got face full of pink wool, "WHAT THE HELL!" He fell back.

Aries said, "Alright you leave this little girl alone!"

I was confused Aries was usually timid but this one was brave. Even more confusing I didn't summon her but she didn't summon herself I heard a voice like mine summon her.

Mike charged at Aries, "YOU THINK A LITTLE LAMB IS GOING TO SCARE ME OFF! HA! Thats a laugh."

Aries fired multiple wool bombs at him knocking him out cold.

The voice like mine said, "Thanks for the help Aries."

Aries replied, "Always glad to help." She returned to the spirit world.

The voice came closer to me when I looked up and saw a male version of myself before I was turned into a kid albeit a very feminine looking boy. He had short blond hair and wore blue shirt like mine when I first came to the Fairy Tail guild and he wore blue jeans.

He said in what sounded like a little deeper version of my voice but not much, "Relax I won't hurt you but I need to get you back to your guild." I slowly lost consciousness last thing I saw was him picking me up.

Out of POV:

The male Lucy was rushing to the Fairy Tail guild hall with the little Lucy. He finally arrived at the guild hall. He kicked the door open.

Erza turned around, "WHO ARE YOU?!" She was about to pull out her sword but she saw the boy who looked a whole lot like Lucy carrying the 8 year old Lucy.

Erza growled, "YOU WILL REALEASE MY FRIEND AT THIS MOMENT IF YOU TREASURE YOUR LIFE!"

The boy said, "Listen do with me what you will but Lucy needs healing NOW!"

Erza saw Lucy had a bleeding cut on her neck, "WENDY COME QUICK!" The boy laid Lucy down and Wendy started healing her.

Erza turned her attention to the boy, "Thank you for bringing her here. What happened to her? And who are you?"

The boy sighed, "She was attacked by a bandit. As for who I am I'm Kai Kamiya a celestial wizard."

Erza said, "Why do you have Lucy's keys?"

Kai sighed, "Can I explain once Lucy wakes up? I'd rather not explain it twice." Erza nodded.

After a few hours Lucy was waking up, "What happened? Last thing I remember was a boy who looked like me saving me from a bandit."

Lucy looked around and saw the boy sitting down in a chair nearby.

She asked him, "Who are you? Why do you look like me? Why did Aries act so different?"

Kai said, "Slow down Lucy I will answer all your questions."

He sighed as he continued, "My name is Kai Kamiya. As for why I look like well its a long story. Do you remember Edolus?" Lucy nodded.

He continued, "Well it's similar to that. I am a version of you from another world. My world that is. Magic didn't exist there and well… everything that has happened to you guys is like a TV show in my world."

Lucy asked, "If magic doesn't exist in your world, how do you have gate keys that work?"

He answered, "You see when the Infinity Clock was activated it opened a dimensional rift in my world that led to your world Earth Landia. I was sucked into your world and I wouldn't be surprised if other people from my world were too. When I was brought here my gate key look alikes became real."

Lucy asked, "What about Aries she acted so differently than the Aries of mine does?"

He answered again, "You see the keys I have acess the Celestial Spirit World from well my world. Which apparently my world has even though magic doesn't exist there."

Lucy and the other guild members were in shock of Kai's story.

Erza was the first to speak, "Why were you brought here?"

Kai said, "My best guess is that I am suppose to help Lucy get back to her regular age."

Grey said, "Sorry to interrupt but how do we know we can trust you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Would I have brought her back here if I wasn't trustworthy?"

Natsu said, "Yeah well that ain't enough Lucy has been lied to by Michelle. If you want us to trust you then prove to us that you care for Lucy."

Makarov shouted, "WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU TWO!?"

Erza said, "But master they have a point. How can we know he is trustworthy?"

Levi spoke up, "If he is willing to help Lu Lu get back to normal then I say we trust him."

Lucy said, "I agree he might be my only hope in returning to normal."

Erza sighed, "Very well, but first sign of betrayal you're dead meat. Got it?"

Kai nodded.

Lucy said timidly, "Uh what am I suppose to do about my rent? I mean an 8 year old can't rent a house."

Kai smiled, "Don't worry about that I'll handle it. I'll talk to the landlord and explain the situation. I'll keep an eye on the place for ya."

Lucy said, "What! All my private belongings are there. I don't want you looking at them."

Kai said, "That's why you are going to come grab things you don't want me to see there. On the bright side you don't have to pay rent for a while."

Lucy sighed, "You have a point but where can I stay?"

Wendy spoke up, "You can share my room in the dorm if you want Lucy."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Wendy."

Wendy smiled, "Your welcome."

Erza and the others helped bring Lucy's stuff over to Wendy's room at the dorms.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys icypika here with a new chapter.

Normal Lucy: Wow two chapter in one night? That was fast

Icy: I know but I wanted to get to this point in writing. I am done writng for tonight its about 4:30 in the morning now. Anyways please read and review. I really appreciate it. What did you guys think of the first two chapters?

Lucy: Also if it isn't obvious he is trying to go for a sister relationship with Wendy. What do you guys think?


	3. An Icy Friend

Lucy's POV:

I said to Kai, "So you know of a way to turn me back to normal? How long will it take?"

He replied, "Well you see when I was brought here a powerful magic object was split into 4 pieces. Each landing in separate parts of Fiore. One in the desert, one in the forest, one somewhere near the ocean, and one in the plains. If I can gather the pieces and cast the proper spell you should be back to normal."

I smiled, "How long till we find it?"

Kai said, "A few months would be my guess. Lets check out where I landed maybe we'll find a clue there."

I said, "Alright let's go!"

Carla and Wendy came in, "NO WAY! You're only 8 years old now it is way too dangerous." Carla shouted. For some reason she felt really protective of Lucy now probably because of her age now.

Erza said, "I have to agree with Carla. It isn't safe for a 8 year old to go on missions. Leave it to me, Natsu, Kai, and Grey. Wendy will keep an eye on her while we are looking for the pieces of the magic object." Wendy nodded.

Lucy pouted, "I am going whether or not you like it. "

Kai sighed, "Let her come it's not like she'll be alone. She will have all of us there with her." Everyone agreed.

They arrived near where Kai landed and they saw a young man who looked kind of like Grey.

The man saw us and came running over to us, "LUCY! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" The man scared me for some reason and I hid behind Kai.

He stood in front of me protectively, "Who are you?"

The man said, "My name is Geo Avitus. And you are?"

Kai responded, "My name is Kai Kamiya. And leave us alone it's pretty clear that Lucy is scared of you."

Erza asked, "Kamiya is it possible he is your world's Gray?"

Kai said, "Let's put that theory to the test. If you are the Gray from my world then you should be able to use his magic."

Geo smirked, "You're on Blondie." He punches his fist together

Geo shouted, "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Multiple ice lances shot out at Kai. Just before the lances got near him Kai jumped into the air gracefully and did a perfect front flip and landed behind Geo.

Erza smirked, "It seems Kai is quite light on his feet and quite graceful for a boy that is."

Happy asked, "Hey Lucy can you do that?"

I said, "Um…. no not that I have ever tried it before."

Kai retaliated, "My turn brainfreeze. OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

The zodiac spirit of the Lion that stood there was identical to Loke but…. there was something different about him.

Leo scoffed, "What the hell do you want brat?"

Everyone was surprised by Leo's attitude.

Kai said, "Listen I know you don't like me but I need your help right now Leo."

Leo said, "Whatever let's get this over with and if you want me to help you better bring out Aries and actually do something in the fight."

Kai sighed, "I seriously wonder why you act like this. OPEN! GATE OF THE WHITE RAM! ARIES!"

Aries appeared ready to battle, "Need a hand Kai?"

Kai nodded as he got out his whip, "Yes I'd appreciate it."

Aries nodded, "WOOL BOMB!"

Leo said, "REGULAS PUNCH!"

Geo said, "You want to play like that then fine I won't hold back. ICE MAKE SHIELD!" The frozen shield appeared before him stopping the attacks.

After the attacks from the spirit ended Geo said, "My turn Blondie. Ice Devil's Zeroth Sword!" A dark blue blade appeared in Geo's hand.

Geo smirked, "Now this getting fun!" He swung his blade at Aries and Leo.

Kai said, "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" He activated his whip and caught Geo's blade. He said, "NOW YOU TWO! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!"

Aries said, "Of course. WOOL BOMB BRIGADE!" She fires several wool bombs at Geo in rapid succession knocking him towards Leo.

Leo said, "Time to end this. REGULUS PUNCH!" He punched Geo into a tree hard.

Geo shouted, "GAH!" Aries and Leo disappear returning to the spirit world. One look at Kai and you could tell he was low on magic energy.

Geo got up, "Looks like you don't have your spirits to protect you anymore Blondie and you're low on magic energy. Time for me to put an end to this. Ice Devil's Rage!" He shot what looked like dark blue version of a dragon slayer's roar at Kai launching him high into the sky and he crashed into the ground.

Lucy and Wendy shouted in worry, "KAI!" They ran over to him in a hurry.

Gray was silent, "What the… Ice Devil? I don't know that kind of magic."

Geo got up and walked over to Gray, "You'll learn it at a later time during another crisis. That's all I am going to say about that."

Natsu smirked, "THAT WAS AWESOME! You must be 100 times stronger than Gray."

Gray growled, "YOU CALLING ME WEAK FLAME BRAIN!"

Geo said, "I wonder if Natsu's counterpart from my world will fight with me."

Lucy, Wendy, and Kai returned, "Thanks for healing me Wendy."

Wendy smiled, "I was glad to help you out."

Lucy meanwhile growled at Geo, "HEY DON'T YOU THINK YOU WENT OVERBOARD IN THAT FIGHT!" 

Geo said, "You know something you're adorable when you're angry as a little kid."

Lucy blushed but was still angry, "Wha….whatever!" She pouts.

Natsu said, "Ahh…. isn't that cute you're throwing a little tantrum."

Kai said, "Leave her alone you guys. Alright Geo so I believe that you're Gray's counterpart from our world. Did you see anything strange when you landed here?"

Geo said, "Not that I can think of, wait I remember seeing something fall into the forest off in the distance."

Kai said, "Thanks I guess we know where to start looking."

Erza ordered, "We should head back to the guild it's about time for lunch then we can search the area Geo mentioned."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys here with the third chapter. What did you think. And I am still taking OC's for counterparts from our world. I need a counterpart for each of the main cast. Either PM or leave your OC's in the Review section.

Lucy: You can thank Keeper of Worlds for Geo. I need a bio like the one below for your character. Please keep their magic the same as the original's magic. At most you can have one original spell, but it most fall under the original's type of magic.

Name: Geo Avitus  
Magic: Ice-Make/Ice Devil Slayer  
Appearance: dark-blonde, nearly black hair with blue-green eyes. Average body build with a slight six-pack. Stands 5"9' tall. Wears dark jeans with chain pockets and a light blue shirt with a white blazer on top.  
Personality: Likes kids, loves games of any kind, but of a invention nut, and major issue is anger when someone hurts those I care about.

Fun to have secret magic beyond what exists so far for later trips. Wears a similar chain necklace to gray's as well.


	4. Characters Wanted!

Notice!

I am still accepting characters for the counterpart from Kai's world. I still need an Erza, Wendy, Juvia, a Natsu, and Gahjeel. Maybe some others but I need these guys soon. After a few days I'll make the Natsu character. So if you want a Natsu counterpart I need it in the reviews of this chapter. If possible,ale the Natsu character a female to balance out how I have a male Lucy. Here is the bio layout

Name:

Age:

Magic:

Personality:

Bio:


End file.
